Don't Leave Me
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Zabuza tells Haku to live a life of his own and Haku can't seem to cope without him. Will Zabuza ever realize that Haku's life is Zabuza's goal? A brief meeting before his leaving will decide it all.
1. Don't Leave Me

Thanks to a beautiful Haku tribute Sakaba showed me, this was a fic that immediately popped in my head

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

CHAPTER 1

Haku sat shuddering, alone and cold. The darkness of the room... the lifeless-ness. .. it was so painful... being alone..

'Zabuza-san...you left me.... Why?' Haku wondered through so many tears.

'Why... I told you.. I don't care about what happened to me... I just want you.... I just want you to..'

He sobbed weakly. Zabuza left him. He told the boy that he'd be better off without him. He left him. He told him his life would be better without him. He left him. He told him he'd have a happier life...without him.

'What didn't you understand...Zabuza-san... I don't care.... I don't care about myself... I just care about you...just you...Zabuza-san.. I can't live like this.... I can't live without you. What's the use of getting up every morning if your not there....'

"What's the use..." He muttered through his tears.

'There isn't one... It's no use at all.' Haku stopped sobbing, though tears still ran steadily down his cheeks. He stood up and made himself sit on the bed. He looked to the other side of the room, and saw his needles.

He picked them up. He knew what was on his mind. Suicide.

He shut his eyes and lifted the item... ready for his last moments. Then,

"Haku!"

Zabuza's hand grasped the boy's wrist so painfully, that he immediately dropped that needle.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zabuza demanded.

"I...I.." He started to sob again. "Za-Zabuza-san.."

Zabuza's grip softened when he realized he was hurting him. He looked Haku in the eyes.

"I'll say it one more time, what the hell were you doing?"

"I..I was....Zabuza-san!" Haku dared hugging his sensei and crying against him.

"Zabuza-sa-san... Was I too w-weak? D-did I displease you? What did I do w-wrong!? Please tell me! I'll never do it again! Pl-please forgive me! Please! Don't leave me Zabuza-san! Don't leave me!!!"

The man stared in shock at the crying person clinging to him. The fourteen year old boy's tears wetted his shirt heavily. Eventually, Zabuza sat beside him and put one arm around him.

"Haku...you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then...then why?"

"I thought...I thought you'd be better off without me... your intelligent...I just-"

"Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza looked down at the boy. That was the first time he'd ever interrupted him.

"Zabuza-san! I don't ever want to be without you! I don't care about a normal life! I just want to serve you..that's all..I don't care.." He hugged him tighter, "I don't care..please understand..I really don't care!"

"...You don't care.."

"I don't! Please...just allow me to be by your side...that's all I want...please.."

"Haku..."

"..Please?"

He pulled Haku's chin up to face him. "..If that's what you truly want-"

"Yes, it is."

"Don't interrupt me."

"Y-yes Zabuza-san..."

"If that's what you want.....fine."

"Zabuza-san," Haku buried his head in his chest, "That's all I want...That's all I need..."

END CHAPTER 1

;; That, my good people, is a product of reading too many Haku fics in which Zabuza tried to leave Haku... I'm not saying they're bad!! Don't get me wrong! I'm just saying...I've pondered about what Haku's POV is in those...don't you? Leave me a review... please That's all I want!! This is my first time doing something like this. Tell me if I kept the in character!


	2. Stay With Me Tonight

Lemon Flavored!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

"Zabuza-san…" Haku sighed against the man he admired so dearly. His head leaned against his chest while he enjoyed the contact. Zabuza's hand rubbed Haku's back without him even knowing. The older man's back rested on the wall as he sat on the bed.

Zabuza's other hand went to Haku's hair in order to take down the bun; soon, his student's hair fell over his shoulders, while his master's hand stroked it carefully. Haku looked Zabuza in the face, his expression questioning the action, though he didn't mind. Any clear thought slipped away as he found the other man's lips on his.

"!" 'Za-Zabuza-san is..?'

Zabuza pulled back when he realized Haku wasn't giving any response. He sighed mentally.

'I figured he'd be repulsed…'

"Za…Zabuza…san?" He whispered his name.

"Hmm?"

Haku leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Zabuza's lips.

"..I…I love you."

"….Haku.."

Haku kissed Zabuza again, his gentle lips brushing against the roughened ones. He lightly gasped when Zabuza bit his lip, and his tongue slipped into his student's mouth. Haku grabbed Zabuza's hand and their fingers entwined. The passionate kiss lead to Haku's back being brought down against the bed. Haku relaxed blissfully as he felt Zabuza's weight on top of him. He moaned slightly when Zabuza's knee brushed against him in his most intimate area slowly. Zabuza broke the kiss to take off his

shirt and then look at Haku's beautiful face.

"Zabuza…" Haku barely breathed the name. His small hands reached up and pulled his master's face back down for another kiss. He was surprised when Zabuza's hands grabbed his and stopped the movement.

"…?"

"Haku… I'm in control."

"Y-Yes sir.."

Zabuza pushed down on the now slightly bruised hands. He stopped when he pushed them back into the bed.

'I hurt him…and he didn't say anything.." He thought as he looked at the injured hands.

"Zabuza-san.." Haku smiled at him as if it was nothing, "I'm fine sir… please, continue doing as you wish."

'Damn you……' he thought sadly. He knew that with just simple smile, Haku was entirely in control. He went back down to capture the soft lips again. His tongue playing with Haku's willing one.

As he did this action, he removed Haku's upper garments; afterwards, he began to kiss the boy's neck, nipping it from time to time.

Haku sighed as he felt Zabuza exploring his body. He rubbed Zabuza's back, trailing his fingers up and down the older man. He felt as if he was in heaven and that nothing could possible ruin the mood…

But in the very back of his mind, he absently wondered.

'I told Zabuza I loved him…but… does he love me?'

With that very thought constantly running through his head, he felt his eyes dampen, and slowly, tears began to make their way down his face. Zabuza didn't notice until he heard a soft sob. He pushed himself up to see Haku's face in tears.

'Why is he crying? Doesn't he want this?'

"Haku?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry...Zabuza-san...I… I j-just.." He whimpered softly.

Zabuza sat up, pulled Haku into his arms and held him.

'..Shit...the last thing I wanted to do was make him cry again.'

After Haku's sobs softened, he asked him,

"Haku…what's wrong?"

"I'm just being weak… please don't worry…"

"I am worried. It's too late to tell me not to be. Now, what's wrong with you."

"…Zabuza-san..?"

"What is it?"

Haku looked him clearly in the eyes before asking,

"Zabuza-san… do you… do you love me?"

"…………"

"……It's okay… you don't have to say anything else…"

"Haku…I.."

"Sir?" Haku asked as he felt himself beginning to sob again.

"I do love you…"

"…." He looked at him hopefully, "R-really..?"

"…yes…I mean it."

"..Za…Zabuza-san…" Haku wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Zabuza held him closely, letting Haku unload the rest of his tears. He sighed and began stroking the long black hair again.

"…….Haku," He planted a light kiss on his forehead. Surprisingly, Haku kissed Zabuza fully in the lips as soon as he got the chance.

"I love you, Zabuza-san," He said between kisses. His mouth was so eager, and before either of them knew it, Haku had Zabuza on his back. He kissed Zabuza's chest; taking care not to miss anything.

"Ha-Haku!"

"..mm?" Haku muttered between letting his tongue play upon Zabuza's nipple.

"I..I said I was in control!"

Haku smiled playfully, looked up and kissed his nose, "Really?"

"Yes really," Zabuza chuckled as he flipped Haku's body under him.

"I am in control Haku, and don't forget that." And with that, he cut off any protests with his own tongue. As he did that, he felt Haku's hands wonder down to his pants.

'..Damn, this kid's kinky..' He mentally laughed.

Haku slipped down his master's pants with little difficulty, and after tossing them aside, he felt Zabuza's member begin push against his leg.

"Za…Zabuza.." Haku experimentally rubbed it with his leg.

"Unn, Haku.." Zabuza groaned.

Haku smiled at the response, but gasped as he felt Zabuza toss off all of his clothing, and then grasp his arousal. He moaned with pleasure as Zabuza hand moved up and down,

"Aa..aah..Za..Zabu..za.."

"Zabuza? Zabuza what?"

"Zabuza-san…Aaa!"

"That's better."

They made out like that for a long while, until..

"Za..Zabu..za..san?"

"Mm?"

"………" He grabbed one of Zabuza's hands and suck lightly on one of his fingers. He did so one at a time until he whispered,

"I want you…fully.."

Zabuza looked at the dreamy expression on Haku's face,

"You…sure?"

"Yes sir.."

Zabuza took the hand Haku had paid so much attention to and moved it to his student's entrance. He looked at Haku once more, and when the boy gave him a small nod, he put a one finger inside him cautiously. Haku felt a bit uncomfortable, but no pain. Then, Zabuza put the next one in too, moving them

both inside him for a while. Haku whimpered just slightly...then after getting a bit more accustomed to the feeling, he caressed Zabuza's cheek letting him know he was ready for the next. When Zabuza put in the third, he whined and shifted

his body.

"Relax Haku."

"..Y…Yes s-sir.."

After a lot of movement inside, he pulled out his fingers and straddled himself above Haku, carefully spreading his student's legs.

"You ready?"

"Yes...Zabuza-san."

Zabuza slowly entered him. Haku cried out in pain and grabbed Zabuza's arms tightly.

"I-It hurts.." He cried as he held on to Zabuza.

"………" Zabuza put himself fully into him, before pulling out just as slowly.

Haku cried softly against Zabuza's chest.

"If you want me to stop…I will." Zabuza questioned.

"..No…please don't stop.."

Zabuza didn't question him again. He put himself back in and out at a slow steady pace. Eventually, Haku's tears faded, and he began to moan softly.

"…uhh…Zabuza-san…faster...please.."

'Heh, looks like I found his point…'

Zabuza quickened his pace, groaning as Haku's hips began to buck against him instinctively. Their motions caused extreme ecstasy for both. Haku never knew it could be this good. He cried out with a new emotion as Zabuza's body slammed into him. He dug his nails into his master's skin, and began to yell when Zabuza quickened yet again. His yelling became intimate screams when Zabuza's hand reached his arousal again and pumped up and down on his shaft.

"Aa! AAH! Zabuza-san!" His back arched to increase the distance in which Zabuza could go inside of him.

Zabuza moved even faster, complying to the screams of the boy under him; groaning loudly with each strong thrust.

That pattern continued for a good while until,

"Aaaa! AAAH!" Haku's sight became a blur as he felt himself release onto Zabuza's stomach and hand.

"H-Ha-Haku!" Zabuza spilled into Haku.

He pulled himself out of his student and looked at the angelic look on Haku's face. He found it hard to believe that perhaps an hour or more ago, the boy had been crying. He laid down beside him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Haku happily responded to the silent request.

Zabuza started to stroke Haku's hair again; Haku, in return, put his arms around his master and breathed out,

"I love you Zabuza-san…"

"I can't believe you did that…"

"…I did…and I'd do it again to please you…Zabuza-san…I'd do anything for you.."

* * *

I can't get enough of writing those! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.

I really hope I kept them in character… ()


End file.
